First Kiss
by LyssaCns
Summary: La besó una vez, y lo haría de nuevo. Mi primer historia.


Sasuke no lo podía creer... De entre todas las personas esto tenía que pasarle justo a él, el gran genio Uchiha. Naruto, el muy tarado tenía sus labios en los suyos. Y es que justo hace unos momentos estaban lanzándose miradas asesinas, justo cuando alguien empujo al bobo; haciendo que este cayera directo a su rostro. Sasuke solo puede catalogar esto como la mayor vergüenza y asco que ha experimentado en su vida.  
Inmediatamente golpeó a Naruto y lo alejó de él, esa "cosa" era inconcebible. No podía ser que él fuera la burla del salón.

…..

Pasaron unos días del altercado, y nadie lo mencionaba... Al principio escuchaba como cotilleaban cuando lo veían, pero con una mirada de "Te mataré si sigues" todos guardaban silencio.

Esa mañana se tenía que reunir con el estúpido de Naruto y la molestosa de Sakura; claro, en su interior apreciaba a sus compañeros, pero siendo el cool de Sasuke no podía mostrarlo.  
Cuando se reunió con ellos para esperar a su sensei, Sakura sacó a flote algo que él nunca creyó.

Sakura suspiro tristemente para luego decir; " _No puedo creer que el idiota de Naruto me robara el primer beso de Sasuke-kun"_ seguido de esto golpeó en la cabeza a Naruto con odio.

Sasuke que estaba tan tranquilo tomando una soda la escupió, para luego lanzarle una mirada asesina a Sakura, que le hizo temer a esta por su vida.  
Esto no podía seguir así, todos en la aldea debían pensar que Naruto y él se dieron su primer beso... Hasta que recordó algo que había pasado justo antes de entrar a la academia.

Sasuke sonrió con orgullo, no podía creer que algo tan importante se le olvidara; pero claro con todas las jóvenes persiguiéndolo y Naruto molestándolo no tuvo tiempo para pensar en eso de nuevo...  
 _"Hmp, el idiota de Naruto no se robó mi primer beso, ya que era un clon de sombras mío."_

Sakura se sonrojo al escuchar eso y de la emoción gritó _"Eso significa que el primer beso de Sasuke-kun si será mío."_ Decía mientras aparecían corazones en sus ojos.

Sasuke rio y lo que dijo la dejó atónica, al igual que a un Naruto que hasta hace un momento estaba asqueado de recordar aquel accidente.  
 _"Temo que te equivocas Sakura. Yo ya di mi primer beso."_ Dijo con orgullo el Uchiha. _"Y si diera otro, sería también a ella."_ Terminó con una sonrisa.

Sakura no lo podía creer, una maldita se le había adelantado, y le robó el beso de su perfecto Sasuke-kun, y lo que más le dolía y sorprendía es que él querría volver a besarla. Definitivamente iba a correr la sangre de esa mujer.  
Mientras Sakura pensaba en mil maneras de hacerla sufrir, Sasuke recordaba ese acontecimiento, aquél en el cual dio su primer beso.

...

Todo pasó antes del primer día de academia, Itachi no quería practicar con él, por lo cual se tuvo que ir al campo de entrenamiento sólo. Cuando llegó vio que había una niña de cabello corto y azul, se molestó; ya que tendría que esperar a que terminara, por el cual solo atinó a dar un gran bufido, para que esa persona lo escuchara, cosa que logró.

La pequeña se asustó y volteó, sus ojos blancos como la luna lo miraron. Sasuke se sorprendió, nunca había visto unos ojos así, y la manera en la cual lo veían lo hizo sentir vergüenza, más cuando la pequeña se sonrojo tan fuerte que le recordó a su comida favorita, lo cual hizo que le llamara la atención, así que se acercó peligrosamente a su cara, haciendo que la niña se tornara aún más roja, a Sasuke le recordó una vez más a un tomate, pero no cualquiera, sino al más rojo y delicioso que alguna vez comió, por lo cual se dejó llevar y la besó, para saber si sabría igual.

Hinata se sorprendió de sobremanera, el niño que hace un momento estaba mirándola con molestia, ahora tenía sus labios contra los de ella y estaba sonrojado, cosa que a pesar de todo a ella le pareció muy lindo, claro antes de perder la consciencia.

Sasuke pensaba que la niña desprendía un olor muy lindo, y que sus labios eran muy suaves, hasta que sintió como la pequeña niña se desmayaba. Gracias a dios sus reflejos eran muy buenos, por lo que pudo tomarla en abrazos antes de caer y que se golpeara contra una roca.  
Al verla toda roja sonrío feliz, ya que, aunque descubrió que no sabía cómo un tomate, eso le había gustado.

El pequeño Uchiha se sobresaltó cuando un joven alto y de ojos blancos como los de la niña que se encontraba en sus brazos llegó corriendo y gritando: _"¡Hinata-sama!_."

Hinata, así que ese era su nombre, era un lindo, sonrió. Pero inmediatamente esa sonrisa se le borró, ya que en la situación que estaban podrían pensar que la noqueó, por lo cual con su personalidad de siempre dijo: _"Venía a entrenar y ella estaba aquí, creo que estaba muy agotada, ya que se desmayó."_ Dijo implorando que le creyeran. El joven sólo asintió y le dio las gracias, llevándose en brazos a la pequeña.  
Sasuke no tenía cabeza para entrenar, por lo cual se fue a su casa, pensando que al día siguiente la buscaría y hablaría con ella, para que fueran amigos.

...

Llegó el día siguiente, en la ceremonia de apertura la vio, se veía muy bonita, jugando con sus dedos. Sonrió y caminó hacia ella, justo cuando estaba por llegar, un sequito de fans llegó corriendo y gritándole cosas como _"Sasuke-kun te amo. Espero que estemos en el mismo salón. Me gustas. Se mi novio."_ Una vena apareció en su frente, ya que impidieron que le hablara a Hinata, quien ya había desaparecido de allí.

Se deshizo de sus fans y la vio de nuevo, estaban en el mismo salón, se le iba a acercar, cuando Naruto se puso frente a él y le gritó que era mejor el mejor de todos.  
Lo que le faltaba, ese niño idiota como compañero. Así pasaron los días, por más que quería acercarse a ella no podía, por lo cual terminó olvidando todo el tema, además, ella tampoco se le acercaba.

...

Hinata creía que todo lo que le pasó el día anterior fue un sueño, pero quién no lo pensaría. Un niño de cautivantes ojos color ónix se le acercó en el campo de entrenamiento y la besó. Nono, todo debía ser un sueño. Así que se concentró en dar lo mejor de sí en las clases. Todo iba bien, cuando el grito de un rubio le llamo la atención... Allí estaba ese niño, aquel que la había besado, no lo podía creer, se puso muy roja. Escuchó su nombre _"Sasuke"_ era un nombre formidable, y le quedaba muy bien.

De repente Hinata se asustó, ¿qué haría?, no podía hablarle y preguntarle por ese incidente, además Sasuke estaba rodeado por fans, por lo cuál eso sería imposible. Así pasaron los días. Sasuke no hacía intención de hablarle, así que ella lo tomó como que ese beso no significó nada, por lo cual poco a poco fue pensando menos en eso, aunque un pequeño dolor en el corazón le diría que nunca lo olvidaría, ya que, a pesar de todo cuando la besó sintió mucha tranquilidad y felicidad.

...

-De vuelta al momento en el que estaban-

Sumido en sus pensamientos Sasuke musitó " _Supongo que no es muy caballeroso que vaya ahora y le recuerde eso, pero debo decirle por qué no había hablado con ella._ "

Naruto estaba molesto; Sasuke le había ganado en dar el primer beso. Averiguaría quien era esa niña y lo molestaría.  
Cuando de pronto frente a ellos e ignorándolos pasaba una Hinata con un pequeño Akamaru en brazos. El cachorro ladró, llamando la atención de los dos jóvenes, que voltearon inmediatamente.  
Justo cuando Naruto iba a gritarle, vio a un Sasuke sonreír y caminar hacía Hinata. Se quedó viendo lo que pasaba. Sasuke nunca habló antes con Hinata, por lo cual se preguntaba que lo llevó a ir tras ella. Observó como le decía algo y a una Hinata que se sonrojaba, seguido de un Sasuke que reía y como un pequeño rubor aparecía en sus mejillas.  
Su mandibula casi toca el piso, así que Hinata era aquella que besó a Sasuke. Naruto sonrió, para después asustarse, ya que Sakura no decía nada, por lo cual pensó que iría a golpear a la pobre de Hinata.  
Cuando volteó no la vio, y es que estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta cuando esta se fue para planear como encontrar a esa mujer, que según ella no podría existir en ese mundo.  
Naruto rezaba para que nadie se enterara de esto, pero al ver a su compañero riendo al lado de la Hyuuga, y la manera en la que la veía, sabía que dentro de poco todos se volverían locos.  
Aun así, sonrió, y les deseo lo mejor a sus compañeros.


End file.
